From Sapu with Love
by Shiro Aruda-ojousama
Summary: "Tuan England, aku dengar, dulu anda, maksudku, kau adalah bajak laut. Apakah menyenangkan jadi bajak laut? Dan apakah matamu tertutup oleh eye-patch? Dan, dan, memakai pedang seperti ini?" Liechtenstein bersemangat dan mempraktekan gerakan dengan sapu sebagai pedang.


**Disclaimer : (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Warning : EnglandxLiechtenstein, Gakuen Hetalia, OOCness, Rate T+, Bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baku, Oneshot abal.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu duduk sendirian di kursi taman. Rambut blonde bobnya dihiasi pita ungu yang manis. Dia terduduk tenang dan membuka bekalnya.

Liechtenstein. Dia personifikasi dari negara Liechtenstein. Mata hijaunya terlihat sayu saat memakan bekal. Gadis itu tak mau menganggu kedua temannya dan kakaknya karena mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk ujian.

Merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Liechtenstein pun menoleh.

"Uh, Tuan England. Selamat pagi." Liechtenstein tersenyum lembut ke arah England. England membalasnya tersenyum ramah.

"Bolehkah aku?" Personifikasi negara England itu menunjuk tempat duduk kosong di samping si gadis.  
Butuh beberapa detik sampai si gadis sadar bahwa si lelaki berbicara dengannya. "E-eh? T-tentu saja. Silahkan."

"U-uhm... Tuan England. Kalau anda mau, silahkan ambil ini." Liechtenstein menyodorkan kue coklat. England tersenyum dan mengambilnya seraya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Hening. Liechtenstein mengunyah kuenya.

"Nona Liechtenstein, kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya England memecah keheningan.

"E-eh? Bruder, Bella, dan Elizabeta sedang belajar untuk ujian. Mereka tingkat akhir," Liechtenstein mendesah. "Bukankah anda juga tingkat akhir, tuan England?"

"U-uh, benar. Aku hanya tidak bisa tenang jika aku belajar di kelas. Alfred selalu berteriak. France terlalu bersemangat menggoda gadis-gadis, dan entah mengapa selalu aku yang kena. Russia dengan 'kolkolkol'nya sangat menakutkan dan membuat China berteriak ke seluruh pelosok kelas," England bercerita panjang lebar dengan nada jengkel, tapi juga sedikit nada kasihan. Liechtenstein tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Wajah England memerah. "A-apa?!"

Liechtenstein menghentikan tawanya dan mengganti dengan senyuman manis. "Tidak. Hanya saja saya merasa kelas anda sangat ramai. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Tapi mereka tetap saja mengganggu."

**TEEETT!**

"Ah, sudah bel masuk. Saya kembali ke kelas, tuan England." Liechtenstein berdiri dan membungkuk. Dia berlari ke ruang kelasnya.

"Lili. Pulanglah dulu. Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman. Maafkan aku," ucap lelaki yang mirip dengan Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Baiklah, Bruder. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." dengan membungkuk memberi salam, Liechtenstein kembali berjalan di koridor. Menghela nafas berat. "Sudah kuduga."

'_Sudahlah. Bruder sudah tingkat akhir. Tugasnya banyak. Aku harus mengerti_,' desah Liechtenstein dalam hati. Dia terus berjalan di koridor kosong dan berjalan ke arah loker. Sepanjang memandang tidak ada orang.

Terdengar suara orang berjalan ke arahnya. Kebetulan tadi pagi, Liechtenstein mendengar cerita dari temannya bahwa ada makhluk yang tak kasat mata sering berkeliling sekolah, datang meminta tolong dicarikan bola matanya yang hilang.

'_I-itu hanya cerita, k-kan? Ti-tidak mungkin ada hantu_,' dia menghibur dirinya sendiri. Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas saat Liechtenstein menutup matanya dan terus berdoa. Dan, suara itu berhenti saat keberadaan makhluk itu di sampingnya

"N-nona Liechtenstein?" England berdiri di samping Liechtenstein yang menutup telinganya dan berjongkok menangis. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Liechtenstein mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya masih mengeluarkan liquid bening. "T-tuan England... J-jadi itu anda?"

England membantu Liechtenstein berdiri. "Benar. Apakah aku menakutimu, _love_?" Dan diberi anggukan kecil dari sang gadis. "Maafkan aku. Jadi, mengapa kau di sini... Dan sendirian lagi?"

"Bruder sedang mengerjakan tugas. Dan saya harus pulang sendiri."

"Hm. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." England tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Liechtenstein.  
Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tertawa dan terkadang suasana menjadi canggung. Tapi tetap saja perjalanan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Nah, sudah sampai."

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan mansion yang cukup mewah untuk dihuni oleh dua orang. Liechtenstein menyadari bahwa tangan England masih menggenggam tangannya. Wajah mereka memerah. England pun melepas genggamannya dan mengucapkan kalimat maaf. Liechtenstein sedikit kecewa, karena tangan England terlalu hangat untuk dilepas.

"_Good night, Miss Liechtenstein_."

"Kali ini pun aku tak bisa konsentrasi karena mereka," eluh England seraya duduk di samping Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein tersenyum dan menawarkan kue kering yang dia buat dan dengan senang hati England menerima tawaran itu. "Kau bisa memasak ya? Aku iri padamu."

Liechtenstein tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih. Ah, tadi anda berkata tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang ya? Bagaimana kalau hari ini saya ke rumah anda dan belajar dengan anda? Kebetulan Bruder hari ini tidak pulang."

"Benarkah? Wah! Sudah lama tak ada yang berkunjung ke rumahku. Senang sekali mendengarnya! Tentu saja. Kalau begitu jam empat sore ya?" kata England bersemangat dan membuat Liechtenstein tersenyum.  
Bel masuk pun memisahkan mereka berdua.

Liechtenstein berdiri di depan rumah England. Menarik nafas dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah dari kayu jati tersebut. Hei! Bukankah kayu jati tak mengeluarkan suara ketukan? Oh! England membuka pintunya sebelum Liechtenstein mengetuk.

"U-uh, s-selamat sore, tuan England." Liechtenstein mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bagaimana tidak? England memakai kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka -atau sengaja dibuka dan memperlihatkan dada tak berototnya.

"_Ups, my bad_," England meminta maaf dan menutup kancingnya. Membuka pintu, memberi jalan agar Liechtenstein dapat masuk. "Silahkan masuk."

"Masukkan angka dengan angka dan huruf dengan huruf. Setelah itu hitung. Umm, jangan lupa untuk dibalik," Liechtenstein menjelaskan pelajaran matematika ke England. "Dan, ini hasilnya."

"Woah! Lili- A-ah, maaf. Tak sepantasnya aku memanggil namamu." Liechtenstein menatap England sedikit terkejut. England tersenyum canggung dan menggosok belakang lehernya. "Jadi, Liech-"

"Lili. Panggil saya Lili. Itu lebih baik, bukan?" potong Liechtenstein. England tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dua jam berlalu, Liechtenstein duduk di meja dengan mata mengantuk. Dia berdiam diri di tempat, tak berniat menulis apapun.

"Lili? Kau mau istirahat?" tanya England yang melihat ekspresi wajah Liechtenstein saat mengantuk, sangat polos dan manis. Liechtenstein mengangguk kecil.

England berdiri dan mengantar Liechtenstein ke kamar tamu. Sebenarnya Liechtenstein takut akan diapa-apakan oleh England, tetapi England sudah meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan menyerangnya.  
England menutupi tubuh mungil Liechtenstein dengan selimut sampai leher. Cukup tebal untuk musim dingin di tahun ini. England juga menyanyikan _lullaby_ dan membelai lembut rambut Liechtenstein, walau itu tidak perlu, karena Liechtenstein sudah terlelap.

England bangkit dan menelepon kakak _overprotective_ Liechtenstein. Dan benar saja, orang di seberang sana sudah mulai berkicau dengan nada emosi dan mengancam membunuh England. Tapi England tetap berusaha meyakinkan bahwa adiknya akan baik-baik saja dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya.

"Baik. Tapi sampai kau berani menyentuh adikku. Kau akan..." menggantungkan kalimat, Switzerland pun mendesis. "...kubunuh."

"Kau sudah mengatakan–" Sebelum England menyelesaikan kalimat -yang akan mengskak- Switzerland, kakak overprotective itu sudah menutup teleponnya.

England melirik Liechtenstein yang terlelap. Menghampiri dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutup wajah manisnya. Wajah polos yang membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya, tapi tentu saja England tak akan bisa, bisa-bisa dia mati tak elit jika melakukannya.

Melihat Liechtenstein dalam sisi lain sangat menghanyutkan. Wajah England mendekat ke wajah Liechtenstein yang masih tertidur pulas. Nafas hangat menyapu wajahnya. Dan England mengecup bibir ranum Liechtenstein. Hanya menempel, tak kurang, dan tak lebih. England menarik kembali wajahnya, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"M-maafkan aku..." bisik England. Dia keluar dari kamar dengan wajah merah padam. Berharap Liechtenstein tak sadar kalau baru saja dia menciumnya. Bukan itu sebenarnya, dia lebih takut dibunuh oleh kakaknya.

England duduk di kursi dan menyesap tehnya. Melirik jam dinding. Jam 8 malam. Liechtenstein masih belum bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap langit kelabu di luar jendela sendirian seperti biasa. Dia merasa sepi sejak adik kesayangannya pergi. Dia hanya ingin seorang keluarga yang akan setia bersamanya.

"Tuan England?" England tersadar dari lamunannya. Menolehkan kepala ke sosok gadis mungil yang turun dari tangga. "Ah, maaf saya tertidur cukup lama."

England tersenyum dan berkata lembut, "_It's okay, love_. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sangat nyaman. Terimakasih." Liechtenstein berjalan dan duduk di seberang kursi England. Menatap keadaan di luar jendela. Gelap dan sedikit ungu –karena adanya awan kelabu.

Tiba-tiba Liechtenstein melompat dari kursinya. "T-tuan England, sa-saya harus pulang. Bruder pasti khawatir."  
England melihatnya, lalu terkikik geli. "Memang kakakmu khawatir, tapi aku sudah telepon. Dan... Kau boleh bermalam di sini. T-tenang, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," dengan cepat England menambahkan sebelum suasana menjadi suram. Kali ini giliran Liechtenstein yang terkekeh.

"_W-what?_"

"_Nein_. Hanya saja anda tak perlu mengatakan hal itu. Saya percaya kepada anda, tuan."  
Hening sesaat. Kalimat Liechtenstein sangat menyenangkan. Maksudnya, bukankah itu tandanya Liechtenstein tidak takut dengan England?

Mengalihkan pandangannya, England membuka mulut, "J-jadi... Tolong hentikan kata saya-anda, maksudku, bukankah lebih bebas aku-kamu?"

"Aku...kamu... Sedikit susah, tapi akan say––aku coba!" Liechtenstein membenahi kalimatnya dan tersenyum. England pun tak kuasa menarik bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Teh?"

"L-Liechtenstein! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau diapakan si Damn Britain? Biar kubunuh dia." Switzerland memeluk erat adiknya. Adiknya tersenyum dan meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan negara _The Great Britain of the Northern Ireland_ tidak mencoba menyentuhnya. Sepertinya Liechtenstein benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi di hari itu.

Switzerland duduk di kursi kesayangannya. Terdiam. Suasana canggung sudah biasa memeluk mereka berdua. Walau mereka adik-kakak, tetap saja tidak ada hubungan darah. Kenyataan itu lah yang membuat mereka jaga sifat, dan berusaha tak menyakiti satu sama lain.

Liechtenstein membersihkan peralatannya, bersiap-siap pulang. Tetapi saat akan berjalan ke pintu, seorang gadis berkulit coklat yang lebih tinggi darinya menunduk dan mengucapkan, "Lili, tolong ya, gantikan piketku membersihkan taman belakang sekolah. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Francis."

Ingin menolak, tapi sama saja Liechtenstein merenggut kebahagiaan gadis itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain, "_Ja_. Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, Sey~"

"Ah. Benarkah? LILI! KAU BAIK SEKALI~!" Seychelles berteriak kegirangan, dan memeluk Liechtenstein. Setelah itu berlari mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"A–– Sendiri. Sudahlah, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya," gumam Liechtenstein.

Menyapu beberapa bagian dari taman itu sangat susah, lebih tepatnya melelahkan. Apalagi sekarang Liechtenstein bekerja sendiri. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di kursi taman dan menghela nafas. Menutup matanya.

"Lili? Sedang apa?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Mata Lili terbuka dan mendapati sosok lelaki dengan warna emerald –sama dengannya, namun menurut Liechtenstein, warna yang ia pandang sekarang jauh lebih indah.

"T-tuan England? Ah, aku hanya menggantikan piket temanku. Dia sedang ada kencan dengan tuan France."

"Ha? Si kodok itu? Pasti Seychelles ya?" Liechtenstein mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau mau disuruh menggantikannya?"

"Aku mau karena aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Lagipula menyenangkan kok menyapu taman belakang," bujuk Liechtenstein. England memberi tatapan jangan-pernah-bohong-padaku kepada Liechtenstein. Yang diberi tatapan itu hanya balas menatap dengan wajah manis.

England menghela nafas dan berpikir betapa polosnya anak ini. "Baiklah, kubantu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Hee? _Danke_~!" Dengan senyuman lebar, Liechtenstein mulai menyapu.

"Tuan England, aku dengar, dulu anda, maksudku, kau adalah bajak laut. Apakah menyenangkan jadi bajak laut? Dan apakah matamu tertutup oleh _eye-patch_? Dan, dan, memakai pedang seperti ini?" Liechtenstein bersemangat dan mempraktekan gerakan dengan sapu sebagai pedang. Melompat-lompat seperti kelinci.

England tak bisa menahan tawanya saat menatap gadis itu bertingkah. Diangkatnya sapu dan menodongkan ujung tongkat ke leher Liechtenstein. "Benar, aku adalah _pirate_. Dan aku memakai pedang seperti ini, _love_."

Pedang dari sapu itu terus diarahkan ke Liechtenstein sampai punggungnya menemukan jalan buntu –dinding. Tangan England melempar sapu ke sembarang tempat, dan menekankan kedua telapak tangannya ke dinding samping tubuh Liechtenstein. Jarak mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti saja.

Liechtenstein menunduk, tak ingin bertatap muka. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal. "J-j-ja-jadi, apakah ini b-bagian dari ba-bajak laut?"

"_Look at me, love_," bisik England dengan nada rendah yang bisa membuat siapa saja berteriak histeris. Jemarinya meraih dagu runcing Liechtenstein, membuat gadis itu menatap lurus ke matanya. Menyibakkan rambut yang mengganggu. Wajah England mendekat. Pelan-pelan. Liechtenstein dapat merasakan nafas hangat dan aroma _peppermint_ dari England. Sebelum Liechtenstein bisa mengalihkan wajahnya, England menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Liechtenstein. Manis. Lembut. Mata Liechtenstein terbelalak.

"T-tuan England... H-hentikan," ucap Liechtenstein di sela-sela ciuman. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh England.

"_I won't, love_." England mengangkat kedua tangan Liechtenstein dengan tangan kirinya, mengangkat tangan itu di atas kepalanya dan mengunci agar tidak bisa bergerak. Disentuhlah pipi Liechtenstein dengan tangan bebas England. Menarik Liechtenstein kembali ke dalam ciuman. Kali ini lebih bernafsu. Tubuh England pun menghimpit tubuh mungil Liechtenstein ke dinding. Mulut England bergerak melumat bibir ranum Liechtenstein.

"T-tuan E-England..." desah Liechtenstein saat mengalihkan wajahnya.

"_Arthur. Call me Arthur_." Dengan itu, England mulai melumat kembali bibir Liechtenstein. Menjilat bibir bawahnya. Liechtenstein tak sengaja membuka mulutnya karena geli. Tak segan-segan, England memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Liechtenstein. Dia bahkan tak peduli bahwa ciuman ini adalah _french kiss_. Masa bodoh dengan kodok France.

Diabsennya gigi Liechtenstein, menjilat rahang atas. "Mmffh... E-Engw-mnn... Hhmnn..." Liechtenstein yang tak berdaya hanya bisa mendesah lembut. Gadis itu ingin memeluk pemuda di depannya, namun tangannya masih tetap dikuasai England. Lidah mereka berperang, berdansa bersama, menyebabkan liur Liechtenstein mengalir sedikit dari ujung bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian England melepas ciumannya. Lidah yang semula menempel, terpisah menyisakan tali saliva tanda kenikmatan.

Liechtenstein mengambil nafas, dia terengah-engah. Matanya setengah tertutup. England melepas cengkraman dari tangan Liechtenstein. Tubuh Liechtenstein menyandar tembok dengan nafas masih terengah-engah.

"Benar. Ini bagian dari _pirate_ yang menemukan cintanya. Jadi..." England tersenyum. Setelah itu ia menunduk dan berbisik, "_Don't leave me_."

Liechtenstein melirik England dan memeluk lehernya. Berbisik dengan malu, "Tidak akan. _I...Ich l-liebe dich, A-Arthur_."  
Tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Liechtenstein. Dan mengecup keningnya. "_I love you too, my love_."

**OMAKE**

"Yo! Aku yang awesome ini akan menunjukkan kalian sesuatu! Kesesese~~!" Lelaki albino yang lebih mudah disebut Prussia itu berteriak ke kedua sahabatnya. Memutar-putar kamera yang ada di tangannya.

"Cewek seksi?! CIYUS?! MIAPAH LU? Sini, kasih gue kamera lo!" France dengan logat alaynya keluar dan merebut kamera Prussia. Setelah menyalakan dan melihat apa isi kamera itu. France menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ala pemain film yang sedang shock. "I-ini _french kiss_? _FRENCH KISS_?!"

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak?" Spain merebut kamera yang di tangan France. Melihat, dan ikut berteriak layaknya gadis.

"KYAAA~~! CIYUSAN INI FRENCH KISS!"

"Oke, guys. Kalian alay. Iya, itu _french kiss_. Aku yang lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Yah, kurasa jiwa _pirate_nya muncul. Kesese~"

"Oh, Tuhan. Dia mencium gadis lain dengan french kiss. Dia selalu mengingatku dimanapun dan kapanpun ternyata. Ohonhonhon~" France tertawa.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring dari koridor. "PRUSSIA! KEMARI KAU!" Hungary ke tempat perkumpulan Bad Touch Trio. Dan benar saja Prussia dan kawan-kawannya ada di situ. Menoleh dengan tatapan miris.

"H-Hungary? T-tunggu, kita bisa bi–" Wajan terbang menghentikan kalimat Prussia.

"Kalian. Apa yang kalian lihat? Apakah sebuah foto orang _gay_?" Hungary mencuri lihat kamera yang ada di tangan Spain. Dan shock.

"WOW! LILI! Dengan ENGLAND?! NYAHAHA~! Akan kuberitahu Belgium~!" ucap Hungary tersenyum evil.

"Ada apa denganku?" Belgium muncul dari balik pintu. Hungary berteriak dan melompat ke arahnya. Memberi tahu foto itu. Prussia dengan susah payah, bangkit dan bercerita apa saja yang terjadi. Dua gadis di sana berteriak histeris dan senyum-senyum.

"Lili... Lili~" Hungary dan Belgium dengan grinnya memeluk lengan Liechtenstein.

"Ja?"

"Kami mencintaimu~"

"U-uh?" Liechtenstein bingung dengan sikap mereka berdua.  
Lalu, ada bunyi orang bertengkar dari lorong. "Lepaskan dasar kodok! _Bloody git!_ Eh! Sey! Jangan tarik dasiku! _HELL!_ Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Jangan protes! Sudahlah!" kata Seychelles jengkel. Dia terus menarik dasi England. France mendorong paksa England agar masuk ke ruang kelas.

Di sana berdiri tiga orang gadis. Gadis yang tengah berpotong bob blonde. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"L-Lili..."

"Arthur?"

Seychelles dan France mendorong England mendekat ke Liechtenstein. Belgium dan Hungary melepas pelukannya. Dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Pandangan England dan Liechtenstein tak bisa lepas satu sama lain. England melupakan segala kesakitannya saat diseret paksa oleh Seychelles dan France. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"H-halo, Lili." Tersenyum canggung dan diberi balasan senyuman termanis oleh Liechtenstein.

**CKREK!**

"_Got it_!" Prussia dan Spain tersenyum di depan pintu saat mendapat foto bahagia mereka.

"BRITAIIINNNNNNNNNN!"  
Dan begitulah Switzerland masih belum bisa menerima 'kekasih' adiknya yang baru.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**KYAA~~! SAYA TAK MENYANGKA BISA MEMBUAT ADEGAN FRENCH KISS SEPERTI ITU! #die**

**Ah, maafkan saya yang selalu main time-skip " Karena saya pikir ini drabble(?) jadi yasud, saya singkatin aja waktunya. Jangan bunuh sayaaaa QAQ**

**Umm, akhir kata. Bagi ripiuw boleh? *kedip-kedip***


End file.
